This application is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/883,747; 11/092,741; 11/094,215; 11/255,981; 11/498,881; 11/527,631; 11/498,874; 11/527,629; 11/527,628; and Ser. No. 11/806,284.
The inventor's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981 discloses a multiple light source night light and the inventor's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284 discloses a night light with more than one optics medium. Both disclosures offer substantial benefits when applied to light emitting diode devices (hereafter as LED) because they eliminate the spot light effect of the LED and provide a smoother output that looks more like a conventional non-LED light means such as an incandescent bulb, fluorescent tube, or halogen bulband thereby make the current multiple LED light become very useful to human beings.
The current invention uses a plurality of LEDs with more than one optics medium to provide a multiple LED light that is useful for a variety of applications including a night light, indoor lighting, cabinet light, under table light, decorative lighting, anywhere light, reading light, painting light, floor light, bathroom light, and outdoor lighting by expanding the narrow viewing angle of the LED light source to become a surface light that resembles the light output of a conventional incandescent bulb, florescent tube, halogen bulb or other type of light available in the market place.
The current invention further incorporates adjusting means to enable the multiple LED light to have adjustable functions so that the multiple LED light can be practically installed anywhere, including indoor, outdoor, and public areas.
The current invention not only provides a simple to install LED light, but also provides excellent light performance. The Multiple LED light with more than one LED and more than one optics means with adjustment means makes the multiple LED light become very useful to people and supply great and convenient illumination to all human beings.